1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic lifting apparatus and more particularly, to an improved magnetic lifting apparatus including a plurality of magnetic substances, a plurality of rotor seat members rotors and permanent magnets alternately aligned with the plurality of magnetic substances, an operating member, and stopping member for stopping in a one-way direction. Upon lifting the operating member, when the magnetic rotors match with permanent magnets in a same magnetic polarity, the magnetic lifting apparatus attracts an object to be moved or lifted. After moving or lifting, and when the magnetic rotors become unmatched with the permanent magnets in an opposed magnetic polarity, the magnetic lifting apparatus releases the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, several magnetic apparatuses for use in lifting objects are known in the art. However, such magnetic apparatuses have proved to be unpractical for lifting and releasing objects.
In order to solve the above problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,613 discloses a magnetic lifting apparatus which includes a plurality of magnetic substances, a plurality of pairs of first permanent magnets, a plurality of rotors having a pair of second permanent magnets, respectively, and an on/off switch handle connected to the rotors whereby upon rotating the on/off switch handle, the magnetic apparatus has a magnetic activity or no magnetic activity so as to attach to or release the object.
However, this patented magnetic lifting apparatus is difficult to operate manually, and has a complicated structure. It has high manufactory costs, in addition to being heavy in weight. Also during impacts, the machine has some difficulty holding on to objects.